The present invention relates to an ice cube pickup device.
Ice cube pickup devices are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,913, issued May 29, 1923 to Busch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,800, issued Mar. 30, 1926 to Brandenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,651, issued May 10, 1938 to Ackerson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,013, issued Aug. 20, 1940 to Devareaux, U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,967, issued June 1, 1943 to Dunkelberger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,235, issued Nov. 27, 1951 to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,875, issued Aug. 6, 1957 to McEvoy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,824, issued Oct. 22, 1957 to Kaufman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,584, issued May 6, 1958 to McEvoy and U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,629, issued May 13, 1958 to Williams.
Objects of the invention are to provide an ice cube pickup device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to pick up ice cubes, as desired, thereby maintaining such ice cubes in a completely sanitary condition, since they are untouched by hands.